


sugar and spice

by kontent



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Gamora knows she can’t let anyone know about these thoughts. If there is anything the Guardians are worse at than staying out of trouble, it’s keeping secrets.
Relationships: Gamora/Mantis (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femslash February





	sugar and spice

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompt list [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you).  
> This prompt was _Secret_.

Gamora tells herself that the other woman is too soft, too naive to be a good match for her. It’s easier to tell herself she cannot love someone who is so incapable of protecting herself, to think that they would make a terrible pair.

It’s easier because her heart tells her that Mantis would not need to protect herself if Gamora was there. It’s easier because Mantis is gentle in a way Gamora is not, and maybe they would be a perfect match. 

Gamora knows she can’t let anyone know about these thoughts. If there is anything the Guardians are worse at than staying out of trouble, it’s keeping secrets.

If possible, she wants to keep this secret to herself. She might love Mantis, but the other woman doesn’t love her, so there is no point in sharing these feelings with her. It would only make their life more awkward. At least that is what Gamora tells herself when she feels her secret on her tongue and can’t seem to swallow it back down. 

She doesn’t confess. And when Mantis kisses her, slow and sweet, Gamora realizes she doesn’t have to. It’s never been that much of a secret, apparently. 


End file.
